Cat fetish Ed's POV
by 4485
Summary: In a human transmutation gone horribly wrong, I lose my brother's body and soul while gaining cat ears and a tail. With no where else to go, I turn to fellow state alchemist Roy Mustang. Is Hughes lying when he speaks of Mustang's cat fetish?


I had fallen asleep on Colonel Mustang's floor, as I was so tired. This was the dream I usually have, as I relive the day it happened.

_"Are you ready, Al?"_

_"Ready, Nisan!" We clapped our hands together, then set them to the ground. The circle we had previously drawn started to glow yellow, as Al and my mouths formed into grin._

_Everything was going right. We were surely going to bring Mom back, then Dad would return, and we would be a happy family again! Or so I thought._

_It was then that things went wrong. Black rectangular boxes started forming around Al, which then turned into a black creature, pulling him into the wall._

_"Ni san! Help!" He called, but I found myself unable to move. I fought to raise my hand, centimeters away from his. As I pushed myself forward, his hand disintegrated just as I closed mine. "NiSAN!!!" He screamed, then disappeared._  
_"AL!!!" I shouted,_ _then felt a tingle both at my lower back and on the top of my head. It hurt. I passed out, cursing under my breath. I remember that the door opened, hours later, and I was carried out of the house, by a strong figure. I stressed the memory until I could see the face- It was colonel Mustang; he was worried. I could almost feel his arms holding me._ I then felt something warm against my forehead, but nothing had happened in the dream.

My mind went blank; I slept dreamlessly for an hour or so. Then another dream appeared and played.

_"Colonel? Colonel?" I was searching the house, running through the rooms. I then entered his bedroom, to see him lying slaughtered on his bed. My footsteps echoed as I dashed to him, and started crying his name._

_His eyes opened slowly, obviously reluctantly. "...E-Ed?" He whispered._

_"Colonel!" I screamed. He was dying. I didn't know what to do. "W-What happened?"_

_"...I-I'm sorry... I don't want you to be alone... again..." His eyes closed, and his breathing deceased._

"Colonel!" I sat up in bed, the blanket falling down my chest. Panting, I scanned the room. I slowly came to the conclusion that it was only a dream. Still, to be sure, I climbed out of bed and scuffled into the hall. Everything seemed to be correct, but my body still moved forward, and softly knocked against his door. As there was no reply, I twisted the doorknob and pressed it forward. It opened, and I could see the colonel's shape lying on the bed, illuminated by the moonlight shining through his open window.

He looked safe, but you can never be too careful. "...colonel? are you awake?" _Are you alive, I really want to ask. _

The brunette moaned, obviously unconcious. I walked over, and rubbed what I thought was his back, but it turned out to be his chest. Immediately, I removed my hand. _...I didn't mean to do that. ...I'm no pervert. It was an accident; It could've happened to anyone. _His clock read two thirty. I used the location of his chest and neck to get under the blanket, my ears twitching softly. Deciding that his body is warmer than the pillow, I laid my head against his shoulder. My legs found a resting place between his, and my tail curled up to his stomach. I had to pick him up a little to get my arms under his, which just made me more tired. All in all, I was happy that he was still alive. The clock was obviously going to keep me up, so I stashed it under the bed where I couldn't see the light shining from it.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

~A couple of hours later~

I regained conciousness, although my eyes refused to open. My hand was in a fist, grasping something soft. About to roll closer, I felt strain pulling the item. Reluctantly, I cracked one eye open and groaned. "nnnnn...."  
It was Colonel Mustang, who was standing up, that replied first. "Oh, Kitty." The brunette called, as my face twisted downwards into a frown. As if on command, Mustang smiled. "Good morning."

I forced myself to get up, releasing the soft item, which turned out to be his shirt. "Apparently so." Growling, I rubbed my head sleepily.

"So," he questioned. "Why did you sneak in my bed last night?"  
"Oh, I had a bad dream."

The brunette's face flashed with worry, then with care. "You should've woken me, I would've listened to it."

_What am I supposed to say? No, I'm just glad you're alive? Hell no! _"You looked too cozy." I lied, unable to think of anything else.

"I did?"

"Yup. If you were anyone else, I would've woken you." My heart was beating, as I don't like to lie.

"But not me?" It was at this time that I realized he was getting dressed. And by the looks of it, he had been for a few minutes.

"You're too rational about things." This, truly, was not a lie, but I still felt guilty. "Always believing things can and do have a meaning. Nothing happens that can't be explained by science, right?" His face was blank. "That's what you're always saying, anyway."

By the pause, I could tell he was absorbing this fact. "It's true. Dreams are spawned by feelings and thoughts." Mustang contributed, as if he had completely ignored the fact that that's why I didn't wake him.

"Ugh." I moaned, laying down on the bed angrily. "There you go again!" My tail had twitched, and it was fairly embarrassing to know.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He cynically said, even though it was muffled by the bed. "Am I annoying, Kitty?"

I growled. _I hate you. and that name, so shut up and_ "**Don't **call me that." As glad as I am that I can censor my thoughts, sometimes I don't want to hear the entire thing.

"Aw, why not?" The brunette laughed. "It's cute, and it kinda matches you." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, managing, however, to keep most of the pinkness away.

"It does not!" I almost screamed, sliding off his bed. The room echoed with my stomping closer to him. "It doesn't work for me! I'm not cute!" _You damn jerk! _

About to turn away, I was stopped by Mustang's large, yet gentle, hand grasping my chin softly. "I disagree." he whispered. "You're awfully cute." Despite my best efforts, I flushed, and my tail stuck straight up. "Oh, but I'm not gay. So don't get your hopes up." He laughed rudly.

"I wasn't..!" I smacked his hand away, turning a darker red.

"Oh, really?" The brunette leaned down, looking me eye to eye, tilting his face closer and closer, almost as if going in for a kiss.  
With that thought, I immediately started inclining backwards. "R-really." I stammered, unsure why. The back of my head was met by his hand, fingers digging into my braid.

"Where are you going?" Mustang went for my neck, stopping short, almost sending me into a panic attack. What am I supposed to do? This pervert was obviously about to rape me! I froze completely. He looked at me, as I refused to look back. "awwww, is little kitty embarrassed?" The brunette snickered, and pressed his lips to the tip of my nose.

I knew exactly what to say to get him pissed. "Lemme go, you pedophile!" I shouted, then collapsed to my knees, dropping out of his grasp. He hates being called a pedophile, a pervert, anything that means he's lecherous, even though he honestly is.

"What did you call me?!" Mustang roared, as I jumped up and dashed out.

I didn't know where would be the best place to hide, so I picked his office, which is right next to his actual room. Scanning the room, I laid my eyes on a pile of letters. I fought the urge to read them, as that would be A) illegal, and B) invading his privacy, both of which are bad. From the other side of the wall, I heard Mustang's voice telling me something: "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with tha! I'd track you down, but I need to go to work."

"Damn bastard..." I whispered, irritated that we won't play hide & seek. Footsteps moved slowly down the hall. Unable to control myself, I picked up and read one of the letters:

**Dear Roy Mustang,**

**This letter is only to tell you how much we at P.E.T.A. appreciate your generous donations for our charities. Not many people these days care about stray animals enough to donate $350.00 each year. **

**As always,**

**Ingrid Newkirk**

**Ceo of PETA **

That was enough for me. "Who the hell is PETA?" I wondered aloud. Then it hit me: "THREE HUNDRED FIFTY DOLLARS!?" Gawking, I set the letter down exactly how I got it. I then left the room and scuttered over to the obviously rich brunette.

He took recognition in my approaching, and I decided to make a witty comment, but then couldn't get any. I was too amazed at his selflessness. "Not work again?" I managed to grumble, even though I could've just hugged him and left. "You always go to work." _And I'm so proud of you._

"Well, I have a promotion soon, if I just work a little harder for a week or so." _So you get more money to give to this PETA people? ...Dammit, you make it hard for me to hate you. _

"Then will you have time off?"

"Most probably." I was about to confess to reading his letter, but was stopped by his spoon finding a way into my mouth, pouring a cold, nasty liquid in.

"Ew! I hate milk." I backed away, wiping my lips.

"Unusual." He turned back to his bowl.

"How is that unusual?" I demanded, getting more irritated. "I'm allowed to have preferences, in case you didn't realise."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just, cats usually will do anything for milk." The brunette stated.

"I refuse to drink some opaque white liquid that was secreted by a cow. But," I lifted both my shoulders, then dropped them in a shrug_. If he likes them, _"Go ahead and enjoy." I turned, and decided to go hide in his office some more. My tail followed with a little flick, telling me that I was being watched, and that I was doing something wrong.

I read another letter:

**To Mr Roy Mustang,**

**I hope you enjoyed the present I sent to you; If it worked, then this letter should never get to you, but to whoever gets your house after you were successfully destroyed. Please don't hate me for trying to detonate you with a bomb, but my daughter is currently swooning over a one night stand with you. Luckily for you, she was on the pill, and apparently you used a condom. Otherwise, you would be brutally slaughtered by yours truly.**

**I hope you have a nice afterlife,**

**Alex Martinez**

My jaw dropped. Why the hell is he getting death threats? Was the bomb the cause of the explosion in the middle of the night last week? As if to answer, I heard Mustang's voice.

"I'm going now, Ed."

I dropped the letter and skittered down the hall, and looked around the corner at him. "Already?" My voice whimpered weakly. For some reason, I was on the verge of tears.

"Yup." He answered, as if nothing was wrong.

I found myself scooting closer. Wrapping my arms around him, I had to force my mouth to speak. "Bye.."

"See you after work." The brunette stated, patting my head.

My body refused to move, as I fought back the tears. "...Come home..." I mumbled into his chest, then silently slurred, "..Please..."

"I will." He assured. Feeling content enough, I finally found the energy to back away and smiled. I watched as he drove away, then closed the door and ran to my room. I cried for three hours straight.


End file.
